darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Ross
'''Darren Ross '''born on (July, 1966) age 43, he has started singing since 2006, Early Life Darren Ross was born on July, 1966. When his was young he liked to sing and act in school. He says in the past he did not have many friends and that he used to do very bad things when he was young. He says he does not like telling much of the past to anyone 2005-2007: Early Beginnings Darren and his family created an band called "The Groove" and with the group they used to make shows and music. In 2006 he began writing his own material for his own album which was meant to be released in 2007 and it was called "This Is The Day". In 2007 he recorded over 68 songs for the album and most have been unreleased and he says the songs will never be released. 2007-2009: This Is The Day and Cronic Lataus Danger, Unexpectedness The album was meant to be released on July 2007 but was delayed with family matters, Darren pushed the album date to March 2008 and got released and only sold less than 500 copies and fans said that the album was "Shit", an International release was cancelled, July 2008 Darren went into the studio again and announced that he has began working on an re-release and all the albums tracks will be replaced with new and better, In September 2008 he released 2 new singles and that they will be released on Danger "Cronic Lataus" Album, The songs were very popular on the internet. In 2009, Darren released 3 songs on "Cronic Lataus" second studio "Unexpectedness". 2 Songs were released as singles for the album In June 2009, Darren released his re-release called "This Is The Day: Reissue" and contained 13 tracks, the album sales were very low and Darren said he is very mad because sales are low. 2009-present: Disco Man and The Darren Collection and Shows/Films and Disco Man 2 and World Tour In mid June 2009, Darren said he is already half completed for his second studio album called "Disco Man", and announced that he will release the first single "Disco Freak" online on June 30, The song prooved sucessful and was a hit, Darren and the label also stated that the album will have better promotion. The album was released on August 29, 2009. on August 13 darren released his second single "G.I.R.L.S" which also was an sucessful hit prooving more better than "Disco Freak", Darren released his third single "Techno Freak on September 1 also was popular in night clubs, Darren released his fourth single No Words on September 30 and was played alot in pubs across the world. Darren announced that he will be re-release "Disco Man" as Disco Man 2.0 on November 24, 2009 and also announced a new single called "F.R.E.E" which will be released on November 1. The re-release will contain 1 new songs. Darren Started an Tour called "The Disco Tour" which began on August 5, 2009 and will end on October 17, 2009, Darren also has announced that in early 2010 he will be doing another tour which now has been cancelled. Darren will be releasing his first Greatest Hits album "The Darren Collection" on November 24, 2009. The lead single "F.R.E.E" was released on November 1, 2009. Darren Plans to release an second single "Go U Good Thing" on January 4, 2010. The Greatest Hits album will contain 4 new songs Darren will be voice some cast in "Fools Play" the new 3D Animated series in 2010. Darren has also started working on his third studio album "Disco Man 2", Which is due in 2010. Darren Announced that he will also start an world tour in 2010 called "The Darren Experience" which will begin in December 2009. Albums Studio Albums *2008: This Is The Day *2009: Disco Man *2010: Welcome To Disco Man 2 - EP *2010: Disco Man 2 Compilation albums *2009: The Darren Collection Live Albums *2010: The Darren Experience Live! (CD/DVD) Tours *2009: The Disco Tour *2010-: The Darren Experience Filmography Shows *2006-2008: The Groove Series (1-8) *2007-2008: The Groove Christmas Special (1-2) *2009: The Cronic Show *2009-: The Darren Adventures *2010-: Fools Play Films *2009: The Muslim Is Fake (Short Film) *2010: TBA (Previously The Groove Holiday)